Good Snacks
List of titles of good snacks below. Each title should be a link to a good snack page. * Alerting The Player Without Disruption * Riffing off of one core mechanic through the level design keeps the player interested * Boss fights with interesting and complex behaviour, giving the player a more dynamic experience * Avoid redundancy in abilities and controls to keep the play style unique and streamlined * Strategic placed color | helps orient player * How unbalanced design choices make for some of the best multiplayer * Choices shape the personality of the avatar * Use the Random Number Generator Correctly - Create Interesting Gameplay * Character Development for Better Player Engagement * Balancing Difficulty And Fun - Keeps The Player Coming Back For More * Variable Reward * Combo system gives a sense of satisfaction. * Visual & aural feedback based on target audience is more rewarding for the player * Virtual Interface * Visual Feedback Helps the Player Recognize Interaction * Give the Player a Choice! * Alternate game experience - Keep player away from being bored by giving them different game experience * Metaphorical Mechanics Leads to Enhanced Narrative Experiences * Well Implemented Multiplayer features | Allows players to share their gaming experience with others * Rewarding Player Progression | Encourages the player to progress * Diegetic Interfaces for Immersive Experiences * Support Community Creativity in A Positive Way - motivates players stay in the game * Motivational Punishment * Survival System in TPS Games | help players to survive in the game * Story...you need a great story, period. * One_Verb_For_all * Customizable User Interface - gives players freedom on visual alignment * Leitmotifs add depth through music * Quiet time - allows the player to reflect on the game * Unlimited Chain Combos | makes the player more excited * Music Que * Mirroring In-Game Movement and Controls * Checkpoints Throughout the Game | Alleviate Frustration When The Player Fails * All Player Interactions with the game are rewarded. * Mechanics with depth are more engaging for the player * Customisation as a part to engage the player * Progressive and Creative Loot Systems * Effective recall improves player engagement * Games Can Always Be Educational | Players collect a bonus of knowledge * Uniqueness Arouse Players Curiosity * Making the player's character stand out. helps the player not get lost in crowded areas. * Switching characters in between playing makes the player play each of them. * Not disrupting dialogue through player actions | Lets players hear and enjoy the spoken dialogue * NPC’S with Personality – Get the Player Invested * Realistic Gun Mechanics * Great Background Music - Significantly enhances player's emotional experience * Level Editor Lets User Extend the Game with Their Creativity * Seamless Integration in Gameplay * Achievement system * Bonus stages in game - Makes interesting gameplay * Allow Choice in Exploration * Know when to stop, where to stop...Good design of safe house with supplies * Craft Systems * Avoid meaningless player scoring - enhance player experience * Clear and organized feedback * Aim for a Tight "Game Feel," for the Player's Enjoyment * Design Levels Which Limit Player Freedom To Create Tension * Nostalgia done well - can help players invoke past experiences * Shadows help indicating players position and orientation. * Invert game loops to maintain freshness * Fluid Combat Systems - Keep Combat Fresh and the Player Engaged * Allow for a modding community to contribute to your game. * Player Participation- A More Rewarding Experience * Ingame Manual Archive * Quick restarts keep the player involved. * Seamless Cutscenes * Multiple story-lines in a game | players have a chance to decide how the story will become * AI that has been "done" right. * Games can be engaging and educational * Optional Difficulty - Allows the Player to Curate Their Experience * Sound Effects Make the World Go Round! * Utilizing a Limitless Inventory * Destructible Environment System * good stories * Narrator isn't cut off when completing a room. * Players are forced to change play style. * Fast travel option in games save time and many players love it. * Surprise the player with an unexpected ending * Use real people as inspiration for character creation/avatar, and npc's * Skip Non-Critical Dialogue and Cutscenes * Use one input key to perform many sub verbs - good way to simplify the control * Place collectable item where designers want players to go - guide player in complicate environment * Slowly Teach the Player * Locked levels gets the player curious and pushs him to play the game and unlock them. * Multiple tutorials for players with different familiarity to the game - let players familiarize the game as fast as possible * Optional Payment System - rewards both cash players and free players * Selecting Multiple Units (RTS Drag Box) * High stakes = more meaningful * Allow the Player to Fail! * Keep The Main Character's Appearance Ambiguous - Players Can Project Themselves Onto The Character, Creating A Deeper Connection With The Game * An intuitively designed heads-up-display saves the player from hunting for information * Having Anti-Cheat system in games. * NPC Schedules - Help Create the Illusion of a Complex, Self-Sufficient World * Connecting Game Music and Player Location - Creates a Deeper Understanding of the Environment * Reward The Player For Exploring The Game - Player Feels Appreciated For Time They've Invested * AI helps the player to get to know the game * Uncertainty in horror games * Visual effects or scenario makes the player enjoy the game. * Providing hints to the player through intuitive character dialog * Iconic Landmarks in the Game World * Interconnected story-line in a franchise * Using the Environment as Weenies - aids in player navigation * Responsive Tutorial AI Teaches Exactly What a Player Needs to Know * Global Leaderboards | Creates Competition and Gives Players Incentive to Keep Playing * Music/Sound Matches Gameplay - Players Become Immersed in the Game World * Steady Progression Across a Series – Good for the Story Ark * Difference in Level Length - Allows player to break up play times * UI Elements on Game Objects Reduces UI Clutter * Moving Units Effectively (RTS) * Non-Linear Gameplay Lets Players Enjoy the Moment * Chaotic Gamplay can be Effective for certain types of Games * Game Platform Gives Players Different Player Experience * Different approaches to complete a level gets the player curious and makes him replay these levels. * Teach fight system through harmless enemies * Lock On * Subtle use of light and color can help guide players to their destination * Challenge Players to Master Timing * Creative Use of Load Times * Game Adopts Culture of its Audience to Bring a Sense of Familiarity * Interacting with the environment- using one action button to interact with several objects * Characters and skills continuation in sequels of games. * Continuation of characters’ relationship developed by players with other NPCs continuing in next parts or versions or Sequels * Random Map Generation Creates Unique Playthroughs * Novel Multiplayer Interactions Augment Player Bonding * Create a Flow of Gameplay That Appropriately Balances Periods of Tension & Relief * Offering Rewards for Optional Ad-Viewing Positively Reinforces Integrated Monetization * Vary between Voice and Text Dialogue to Emphasize Important Story Elements * UI can be used to enhance the narrative experience for the player * Providing a Wide Variety of Enemies | Keeps the Player Engaged in Combat Scenarios * Blend of right technology captivates the game audience. * Giving the Player Multiple Options for the Exchange of Resources | Creates Interest in the Resource Management System * Open world exploration helps the player to connect game with the reality. * Character outfits * Day and Night Cycles * Cooldowns can be used to balance games * Character alignments can be useful for extending scope of the game * Quick Time Event..An effective way to enrich the game without complicating the game verbs(rules) * Unequal player killing... Annoying sometimes but can attract players greatly if handled well * Introducing Rule of Third to create game play bites * The Use of Golden Ratio in Camera Positioning,Game Interface Design and Environment Layout. * Narration Within a Game Helps Guide Player and Pacing * Give Player Options for Multiple Play-Styles in Open World Games to Make Game More Consistent and Accessible * Making a Game More Accessible – Allows for a More Inclusive Game for All Players to Enjoy * Being able to witness characters' growth in sequels of a game - Adds to player's emotional experience * Extending the boundaries of the computer game into the physical world * Consistent Framerate – Makes for a More Consistent Experience * Shoulder swap in TPS games - extends in-game point of view and adds more strategies * Designing weapons to do more than one thing - Makes game play more varied and interesting * Multi tiered loot rarities - adds replayability for completionists * Characters that Die - Creates Suspense and Raises the Stakes * Mini Games in Level Progression * High quality music composition heightens the immersive experience for the player * Measuring in Real Time - Keeps the Player Coming Back * Freedom to play outside the main storyline * Adding Multiple Endings to a Game Incentivizes the Player To Revisit It * Timed "Season" events create goals for players * Use of Fast Travel to save time traversing open world maps *Game designs that force the player to think strategically *Foreshadowing Allows Players to get a Hint of What to Expect *Dynamic Difficulty - Balances the Game to the Player's Skill Level *Make The Logo Be Interesting *In-Game Costumes - Can add personality to Gameplay Systems *Random Events in Open-World Games | Lead to Unique Player Experiences *Automatically logging into to Play Services or Gamecenter to save player progress and score *Enemy Damage Feedback and Reaction | Leads to Player Strategy *Giving the player choices in a character backstory or narrative introduction makes the player connect with the story or character immediately *Have a games emotional theme run through every element of the game in order to completely immerse the player *Positive Reinforcement Through Audio Visual Cues *Bump color art style *Creating a Rich Audio Environment *Loading Screen Minigames *Mini map navigation system *Hotkeys *Excluding Dialogue | Can encourage player to focus on other communication queues within the game world *Allow players to customize combat actions *Minor Animation details make for a more immersive experience *Secret Rooms | Provides the player a spark of intrigue leading to curiosity *Clear visual cues nearby enemies - Give player time to avoid impending doom *Customizable Controls - Makes Games More Accessible *Item wheels – Lets the player choose quickly *Build-your-own game - Highly flexible gameplay attracts players spend more time on game *Festival and Seasonal Content Updates *Giving Players time to Think and Plan *Game mechanics/modes constantly changes *Events based on real world holidays *Provide gameplay tips while in loading screen *Micro Transactions Done Well - Can Increase Player Growth *Multi-Role Resources *In-game Markets Provide Motivation For The Player *A Random Threat Adds Urgency To Player Actions *A Simple Mechanic Used Multiple Ways - Creates an Enjoyable Atmosphere for the Player *Level Specific Challenges *Communication Channels Among Players Across the Game *Hindrance of Attack Ability to Serve the Theme *Reset rank points gives players new beginning in new season *Use rank level instead of rank points enhance the sense of achievement for players *Realistic Voice Over Adds to Immersion in Simulations *Incorporating Music Rhythm in Player Movement Increases Immersion *Player engagement is created through game flow *Tying the art style into the core mechanic can enhance the gameplay *Simple gameplay mechanics can lead to hours of enjoyment *Haptic feedback increases player immersion *Reuse the Best Mechanics From Older Games to "Find The Fun" *Effectively control bad player conduct. *Utilizing the Capabilities of a Platform in Meta-Games *Use vertical space and exploration *Leverage Nostalgia To Connect With An Audience *Encouraging the Player to Play Outside of the Game Rules *Interesting perspective *Switch to 3D or go bankrupt? *Features to reduce time to generation of items. *Dynamic interactions with the environment and player avatar. *Importing the avatar from a prequel with all its abilities, adds to the experience of the game. *Regularly add content to the game - Will keep the player invested in the game for longer. *All bugs are not bad, they can make for unique features *Narratively Utilize the Unexpected! Category:Diegetic Interfaces for Immersive Experiences Category:Avoid making game mechanics a one off Category:A character's personality helps story narrative and level design. Category:Multiple player card combinations keeps the player changing strategies Category:Choosing a cartoon style design illustrates what kind of game genre a player may expect